Five Nights with Bloo 1
Five Nights with Bloo 'is a 2018 crossover horror game with characters from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends,South Park,My Life as a Teenage Robot,Sonic the Hedgehog,SuperMarioLogan,SpongeBob SquarePants,The Simpsons and Other Cartoon's. In FNwB1 you play as Heidi Turner one of the characters from South Park, this takes place 1 year after the South Park episode Splatty Tomato where near the end Heidi starts to think Cartman changes her and at the end of the chapter she brokes with him. as in the game she's hired as a security guard at 'Bloo's Imaginary Fast Food &[[Bloo's Imaginary Fast Food & Arcade World|'Arcade' World]] Note: '''Most part's of the story is used from my other FNAF fan game,Five Nights at Nickelodeon's[[Five Nights at Nickelodeon's|'''1]].' Aslo I Give Credit To 'aidenmoonstudios 'and 'JohnMarkee1995 '''For Some Of The Animatronics. It got a sequel called '''Five Nights with Bloo 2: Grand Re-Opening ! Story Once upon a day, Bloo,Eric Cartman,Jenny Wakeman,Sonic The Hedgehog,SpongeBob and Homer Simpson enigmatically disappear, Nothing was ever found of them. Ever ! causeing Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends's getting shut down. The Krusty Krab and ends up shutting down as well due to 'production of Kidnapeing ! 3 Years Later...In 2021,Frankie,Mr Hairman and Madame Foster have no chose but to team up with FHFIF Beeny,Pen, Moose and other Villans to Reopen Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends's as A fast food and arcade called Bloo's Imaginary Fast Food & Arcade World,with Cartoon-themed animatronics used as attraction in honour to Bloo,Eric Cartman,Jenny Wakeman,Sonic The Hedgehog,SpongeBob and Homer Simpson This is where Heidi Turner saw a Newspaper for it and decides to work there as Night Guard,Soon she finds out that Bloo,Eric Cartman,Jenny Wakeman,Sonic The Hedgehog,SpongeBob and Homer Simpson have been cursed and possessed and every minute that happens is becoming a real hell, the animatronics start to move from their sites and try to attack, Only you can save them. If you don't, cursed and possessed Forever !,This would normally be very simple. But they've been cursed to see you as a threat. So you'll need to survive the week you'll be working there. Good luck~. Characters/Animatronics Humans/Other Characters Heidi Turner ''' The Player/ The Night Guard of the game she's also freend's with Real Eric Cartman and She is usually seen with Wendy, Bebe, Red, Millie, Annie, Lola, Esther, and Sally. She hosted a sleepover in "Marjorine", at which most of the "popular girls" attended, once again illustrating her popularity. She has been shown with different parents in four separate instances, most likely continuity errors. '''Gene/The Phone Guy The Phone Guy of Five Nights with Bloo 1,He's also the main character of the movie called The Emoji Movie and He also mentioned that on the Night 1 Phone Call that in 2017 he got fired from Sony Pictures Animation due to fallaue of the flim The Emoji Movie and he later dies in Night 6 Phone Call due to getting killed by FHFIF Bendy on the Night 6 Phone Call. FHFIF Bendy,Pen and Moose the Other Villans After beating Night 6/Nightmare Mode, it is revealed that the true main antagonist of the game is FHFIF Bendy,Pen and Moose''' and the Other Villans such as Berry,Plankton,Burger Beard,Aldult Party Ren & Alduit Party Stimpy,'T'rent Boyett,Scott Tenorman,Saddam Hussein, Sidshow Bob,Vexus and Dr Eggman also ther first actve on Night 6/Nightmare Mode and ther the most difficult to defend off. '''Red Bird Red Bird is not like the other animatronics, as he stays in your office and cannot directly kill you. He knows the location of all the animatronics and can give helpful advice, but often when you're in a tight situation. He can be deactivated, but will automatically be reactivated in 30 seconds He is also the main character of the game called Angry Birds. Mechanics Security Cameras Use these to check where the animatronics are on the security cameras and Wind up the Music Box on CAM1D Flashlight Can have various uses, one of which is illuminating dark places. It consumes power. Door Panel There are two doors on your sides using the left and the right Door Panel They can be closed to fend off animatronics, but consume powers as long as they are kept shut. Music Box Click and hold the Wind Up The Music Box button on Cam 1D/Dr Seuss Prize Corner to wind up the music box . If you don't wind up the music box it in time, The Cat In The Hat will rise from the Box and will hunt you down and he can't be stopped. ' Desk ' To hide under the Desk, the player must click the red bar with an arrow on it, on the bottom of the screen. While the player hides in it,If the player moves under the Desk while an enemy is inside The Office, the player will be killed. Window The window an entrance for the Homer Simpson Upon approaching the window, Homer Simpson will attempt to break the window by punching it. The player must shine a flashlight on him in order to make him retreat. Otherwise, he will break the window and kill/Jumpscare the player. Power Generator Wind the power generator in CAM12B the generator room to prevent the office from going dark and cause Bloo's powerout jumpscare . Rooms There are a total of 27 different rooms in Five Night's with Bloo, which each have their own camera. * CAM1A: '''Show Stage (start location of Bloo,Eric Cartman and Jenny Wakeman) * '''CAM2: '''Dining Area/Arcade * '''CAM1B: '''Green Hill Zone Cove (start location of Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails Doll) * '''CAM1C: '''SpongeBob's Pineapple (start location of SpongeBob SquarePants and Potty the Parrot) * '''CAM3A: '''Entrance Hall * '''CAM3B: '''Backstage * '''CAM4A: '''Kitchen Counter Area. * '''CAM4B: '''Kitchen * '''CAM5A: '''Party Room 1 * '''CAM5B: '''Party Room 2 * '''CAM6A: '''Left Hall * '''CAM6B: '''Left Hall Corner. * '''CAM7A: '''Right Hall * '''CAM7B: '''Right Hall Corner. * '''CAM8: Restrooms * CAM9A: Arcade Area 1 (start location of Jeffy) * CAM9B: Arcade Area 2 * CAM9C: Arcade Area 3 * CAM1D: Dr Seuss Prize Corner (Start location of The Cat In The Hat) (The Player must wind up the Music Box Here on Night 2) * CAM10A: '''Drawing Room (start location of Homer Simpson) * '''CAM10B: '''Playground * '''CAM10C: '''Storage Room (start location of EndoBloo,Golden Bloo,SpringCartman,Old Bloo,Withered Cartman and Raggedy Android) * '''CAM11A: '''Left Air Vent * '''CAM11A: '''Right Air Vent * '''CAM12A: '''Main Hallway * '''CAM12B: '''Generator Room (start location of MiniBloo's 1 and 3.) * '''CAM12C: '''Window Hall Animatronic Cameras These are the cameras the Animatronics can appear on. '''Bloo's path is as follows: # Show Stage (start location) # Dining Area/Arcade # Green Hill Zone Cove # Entrance Hall # Kitchen Counter Area. # Kitchen # Restrooms # ' '''Party Room 2 # Arcade Area 1 # Arcade Area 3 # Main Hallway # Right Hall # Right Air Vent # Office (YOU) '''Eric Cartman's path is as follows:' # Show Stage (start location) # Dining Area/Arcade # Backstage # Aracde Area 1 # Arcade Area 2 # Playground # Prize Corner # Party Room 1 # Main Hallway # Left Hall # Left Hall Corner # Office (YOU) Jenny Wakeman's path is as follows: # Show Stage (start location) # Dining Area/Arcade # Arcade Area 3 # Dr Seuss Prize Corner # Entrance Hall # Kitchen Counter Area. # Kitchen # Party Room 2 # Main Hallway # Right Hall # Right Hall Corner. # Office (YOU) Sonic the Hedgehog's path is as follows: # Green Hill Zone Cove (start location) # Left Hall (Run's) # Office (YOU) Tails Puppet's path is as follows: # Green Hill Zone Cove (start location) # Dining Area/Arcade # Dr Seuss Prize Corner # Arcade Area 3 # Arcade Area 1 # Party Room 2 # Left Hall # Left Air Vent # Office (YOU) Jeffy's path is as follows: # Arcade Area 1 (start location) # Left Air Vent # Office (YOU)Category:Bloo J's Idea's SpongeBob SquarePant's '''path is as follows:' # SpongeBob's Pineapple (start location) # Dining Area/Arcade # Backstage # Aracde Area 3 # Playground # Party Room 1 # Main Hallway # Left Hall # Left Air Vent # Office (YOU) '''Potty the Parrot's path is as follows:' # SpongeBob's Pineapple (start location) # Office (YOU) Homer Simpson's path is as follows: # Drawing Room (start location) # Window Hall (Try's to smash The Office Window on camera.) # Office (YOU) The Cat In The Hat's path is as follows: # Dr Seuss Prize Corner (Music Box) (start location) # Main Hallway # Office (YOU) Annoying Orange's path is as follows: # Office (YOU) MiniBloo's 1,2 and 3's path is as follows: # Generator Room (start location) # Office (YOU) (MiniBloo's 2 only) SML Shrek's path is as follows: # Office (YOU) EndoBloo's path is as follows: # Storage Room (start location) # Office (YOU)Category:Games Golden Bloo's path is as follows: # Storage Room (start location) # SpongeBob's Pineapple # Backroom # Kitchen Counter Area. # Kitchen # Arcade Area 1 # Aracde Area 2 # Party Room 2 # Main Hallway # Office (YOU) SpringCartman's path is as follows: # Storage Room (start location) # Party Room 2 # Arcade Area 1 # Aracde Area 2 # Left Hallway # Office (YOU) Old Bloo's path is as follows: # Storage Room (start location) # SpongeBob's Pineapple # Backroom # Arcade Area 1 # Aracde Area 2 # Party Room 2 # Dr Seuss Prize Corner # Left Air Vent # Office (YOU) Old Cartman's path is as follows: # Storage Room (start location) # Party Room 2 # Aracde Area 3 # Kitchen Counter Area. # Kitchen # Playground # Right Halway # Right Air Vent. # Office (YOU) Raggedy Android's path is as follows: # Storage Room (start location) # Dining Area/Arcade # Entrance Hall # Kitchen Counter Area. # Kitchen # Aracde Area 3 # Dr Seuss Prize Corner # Right Hall # Right Hall Corner. # Office (YOU) Shadow Bloo's path is as follows: # Backstage # Left Hall Corner. # Office (YOU) News Cutscenes The News Cutscences Will after each shift is complete. Each News Report is typically about the games story and how The Police are trying to find the missing characters Night 1 TBA Nights Night 1 Active Animatronics: Eric Cartman,Jenny Wakeman and MiniBloo's 1. '''This is the easiest night in the game. You need to defend yourself from the 3 Animatronics Eric Cartman,Jenny Wakeman and MiniBloo's 1, All animatronics are activate at about 2 AM. Night 2 '''Active Animatronics: Eric Cartman,Jenny Wakeman, Mini Bloo's 1,MiniBloo's 3,Sonic the Hedgehog,Tails Puppet,Jeffy,Annoying Orange,SpongeBob SquarePants and The Cat In The Hat. This night gets a bit trickier. You now still need to defend yourself from Eric Cartman,Jenny Wakeman and MiniBloo's 1, but now MiniBloo's 3,Sonic the Hedgehog,Tails Puppet,Annoying Orange,Jeffy,SpongeBob SquarePants and The Cat In The Hat now all activate. Eric Cartman,Jenny Wakeman activate at 1 AM, while Sonic the Hedgehog,Tails Puppet,Jeffy and SpongeBob SquarePants are all activate at about 3 AM and You also need to wind up the Music Box on Cam 1D to keep The Cat In The Hat away. Night 3 Active Animatronics: Eric Cartman,Jenny Wakeman, Mini Bloo's 1,MiniBloo's 3,Sonic the Hedgehog,Tails Puppet,Jeffy,Annoying Orange,SpongeBob SquarePants,The Cat In The Hat,Bloo,Potty the Parrot,Homer Simpson,SML Shrek,SpringCartman and Old Cartman. This night now features the main antagonist of the game Bloo also now features Potty the Parrot,Homer Simpson,SML Shrek,SpringCartman and Old Cartman.,all of the animatronics activate on 12 AM and will be a lot more aggressive than on night 1 and 2. Night 4 Active Animatronics: Eric Cartman,Jenny Wakeman, Mini Bloo's 1,MiniBloo's 3,Sonic the Hedgehog,Tails Puppet,Jeffy,Annoying Orange,SpongeBob SquarePants,The Cat In The Hat,Bloo,Potty the Parrot,Homer Simpson,SML Shrek,SpringCartman,Old Cartman,Golden Bloo,Old Bloo,MiniBloo's 2 and Raggedy Android. This night now features Golden Bloo,Old Bloo,MiniBloo's 2 and Raggedy Android and all of the animatronics on 14 AI level. This is the first very difficult night in the game. Night 5 Active Animatronics: Eric Cartman,Jenny Wakeman, Mini Bloo's 1,MiniBloo's 3,Sonic the Hedgehog,Tails Puppet,Jeffy,Annoying Orange,SpongeBob SquarePants,The Cat In The Hat,Bloo,Potty the Parrot,Homer Simpson,SML Shrek,SpringCartman,Old Cartman,Golden Bloo,Old Bloo,MiniBloo's 2, Raggedy Android and EndoBloo. This night features all the animatronics on a high AI level. This is the first very difficult night in the game. Night 6/Nightmare Mode Active Animatronics: Eric Cartman,Jenny Wakeman, Mini Bloo's 1,MiniBloo's 3,Sonic the Hedgehog,Tails Puppet,Jeffy,Annoying Orange,SpongeBob SquarePants,The Cat In The Hat,Bloo,Potty the Parrot,Homer Simpson,SML Shrek,SpringCartman,Old Cartman,Golden Bloo,Old Bloo,MiniBloo's 2, Raggedy Android and EndoBloo. Active Animatronics:(3 AM and 5 AM) : Bloo,Eric Cartman,Jenny Wakeman,Sonic the Hedgehog,SpongeBob SquarePants,Homer Simpson,Jeffy and The Cat In The Hat,FHFIF Bendy,Pen and Moose the Other Villans This is the hardest night in the game Before 3 AM, all the regular animatronics are active on a 20 AI level. After 2 AM, only Bloo,Eric Cartman,Jenny Wakeman,Sonic the Hedgehog,SpongeBob SquarePants,Homer Simpson The Cat In The Hat,FHFIF Bendy,Pen and Moose the Other Villans are active characters. This is the most challenging part about the night, because this is the first time the Player needs to deal with FHFIF Bendy,Pen and Moose the Other Villans ther the most difficult to defend off and other regular animatronics at the same time, so this night will really challenge the player. Gallery TBA Category:Work in progress Category:Joke Pages